


The Wallflower and The Mountain

by Pokeluv101



Series: Vigilante Eves [3]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fem Misono, Vigilante Eves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: After her sister is captured by C3, Misono leaves the safety of her hideout to rescue her. She had never been on a mission before so she enlists the help of Tetsu. (Tetsono, Fem Misono, Fantasy Vigilante AU)
Relationships: Arisuin Misono/Sendagaya Tetsu
Series: Vigilante Eves [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487444
Kudos: 6





	The Wallflower and The Mountain

“Mikuni isn’t responding to my SOS. She has gone silent on us before but she would always answer my distress calls.” Misono bit her lower lip. She used every method she had to contact her sister but she only received radio static. Considering how protective her sister was of her, it was out of character that Mikuni would ignore an emergency call. “What should we do?”

“Can the rescue team spare anyone to search for her, Mahiru?” Licht asked. From Mahiru’s long pause, they knew that it was impossible even before she shook her head. The Alicein sisters had started the vigilante group to protect mythical creatures from those who would kill them. Their small group had grown over the years but their numbers couldn’t compare to an organization like C3.

Mikuni was the leader of the vigilantes and the group could unravel without her leadership. Most of all, Misono was worried about her sister. She tried to remind herself that Mikuni was the strongest person she knew. Yet, she knew how dangerous C3 was more than others. She unconsciously placed her hand on her right shoulder. If only she was strong like the other members of the vigilantes. Mahiru was a phoenix who led the rescue squad. Licht was the strongest warrior among them as an angel.

Misono was a fairy without wings.

“We’re not certain if Mikuni was captured by C3.” Mahiru tried to reassure her friends. Their work as vigilantes was dangerous but she knew they could overcome it as a team. She sat on the arm of the chair and pointed to a photo on Misono’s computer. “Mikuni was on a mission to find the second Servamp. That could be connected to why she disappeared.”

“Old Child is currently hiding in an onsen. I don’t see anything special about the onsen that would give her trouble. My flowers would’ve told me if there was a supernatural creature there.” Misono wasn’t as strong as the others physically but she had her own talents. Between her programming skills and her connection to plants, she could gather data on anyone and find their location.

Mahiru wrote the onsen’s address on a piece of paper and said: “I’ll check it out. I’m supposed to raid the prison with Kuro to free the vampires captured by C3. Since we will start the mission at night, I can stop by the onsen in the afternoon to investigate. I don’t know how much I’ll be able to uncover.”

“You’re the leader of the rescue team, Mahiru, so you should focus on freeing the prisoners. You’re also a terrible liar so they’ll become suspicious of you instantly.” Misono controlled the vines hanging over her desk and plucked a jasmine flower from it. “Mikuni is my sister so I’ll go to the onsen to search for her. Gathering information is my specialty, after all.”

“You’ve never been on a mission before. Is it safe?” Licht wished that they had more people to help them. She didn’t have many friends aside from the four vigilantes and she didn’t want anything to happen to them. The bond they had was strengthened through everything they’ve experienced together. Misono was very intelligent and her mind was only rivaled by Mikuni. She trusted her but she couldn’t help but feel worried. “I can go.”

“Please, don’t try to stop me.” Misono said and twirled the jasmine flower between her fingers. “This is something I need to do.”

* * *

Misono had a tight grip on her laptop case as she stared at the sign hanging above the onsen’s entrance, _White Waters Hot Spring_. She was certain that she had read the words a hundred times. Would she find her sister inside? She had researched the inn and she knew that it had been run by the Sendagaya family for generations. They appeared to be an ordinary business so they wouldn’t have the strength to capture her sister.

She took a deep breath and walked into the inn. She tried to appear casual as she scanned the lobby for any hint of her sister or Old Child. Misono stepped in front of the counter and placed her bag on the ground to take out her wallet. She recognized the man behind the counter as Tetsu Sendagaya from her research on the onsen. “I would like to book a room with a private outdoor hot spring.”

“I’m sorry but teenagers can’t book a hotel room without the permission of their parents. You can still use the hot spring though.” He told her. “You can wait in the lobby for your parents to come.”

“Don’t treat me like a kid when I’m the same age as you!” Misono scowled and slammed her license onto the counter between them. Most people thought that she was younger than she actually was and that hurt her pride slightly. Her sister would tell her that being underestimated was an advantage. On the other hand, Misono didn’t want to be treated like a child.

“I’m sorry for the disrespect, Miss. Alicein. I’ll book that room for you right away.” Tetsu said and he began to type in the computer. When he referred to her by name, Misono realized that she had used her real license instead of the fake one she made for the mission. She inwardly cursed her mistake but Tetsu didn’t seem to notice as he held out a room key to her. “You room is number 214 in the left wing. Would you like me to help you with your bags?”

“Thank you.” She muttered and then tucked her license back into her purse. Before she could take her heavy luggage, Tetsu picked them up. Misono had packed her computer and equipment into the valise so she was surprised by how effortlessly he carried them. She was still worried that he would unintentionally damage her flowers and she stopped him with a hand on his arm. “I can carry my bags on my own. I only meant to thank you for the room.”

“If you need help, don’t hesitate to ask the staff for help. It’s our job to make you stay as comfortable as possible.” He said and she nodded in response. Tetsu placed her bags gently on the ground and his strength continued to confuse her. Most humans would have trouble carrying the heavy equipment but he didn’t comment on the weight.

She grabbed the handle and wheeled her luggage down the hall. Misono paused after a few feet when Tetsu stopped her. “Excuse me, Miss. How did you know that I was a year younger than you? People usually mistake me for someone older.”

Misono couldn’t tell him that she had investigated the onsen and its employees without him becoming more suspicious. She quickly thought of an excuse. “I work as a bartender for a bar and I would check people’s licenses whenever they order alcohol. After a while, it became easy for me to guess how old a person is. It’s not a special talent.”

“I think it is. You’re smart and observant.” He told her. From his flat tone, she didn’t know whether he was flirting with her or if he was simply being kind to a customer. Misono decided it was best to avoid him and she continued down the hall to her room. She didn’t know how well she could trust anyone within the onsen and her only goal was to find her sister.

* * *

A few days had passed since Misono checked into the hotel. She sat on the ground with several laptops around her and she scrolled through the information she stole. The program she created allowed her to link to any device connected to the onsen’s internet. She planted a jasmine next to her door and used her magic to make more grow throughout the hall.

Yet, Misono hadn’t found any hint of Mikuni or Hugh. She was certain that the Servamp had to be in the building at least. They had tracked the purchase of Hugh’s portrait to the onsen. Only the prideful vampire would buy an old painting of themself. She needed to find them soon or the staff would become suspicious that she was staying for so long.

“Well, they might overlook my long stay as long as I’m giving them money. This place is a business, after all.” She spoke aloud to herself. Misono had grown up with only a few people she could talk to yet she could never become accustomed to silence. She shook the thoughts from her mind so she could focus on the investigation again.

Misono leaned to the side so she could reach the phone next to bed. She held the phone between her ear and shoulder as she typed on her laptop. She controlled the flowering vines hanging on the wall and used them to press the number to the phone pad. “Hello, Tetsu? I would like to order dinner.”

“Would you like your usual order of salmon and rice with a lava cake for dessert? I already asked the chef to start preparing the meal for you. You always order the same thing around this time. It should arrive to your room in a few minutes.” He said and she thanked him. It was his job to know his customer’s needs but she didn’t expect him to remember her order.

“You can leave the tray in front of my door. Knock and I’ll slide your tip beneath the door.” She was careful to not allow anyone into her room. If they saw the room engulfed with her computers and plants, they would kick her out. Misono hung the ‘do not disturb’ sign on her door and she told the maid that she thought replacing the linens everyday was bad for the environment.

She closed her laptop and placed it on the bedside table. A jasmine vine hung above the table and she cupped the flower in her hands. Misono was able to project her senses through the flowers and search for people. She manipulated the plant so it would grow out of cracks in the wood flooring throughout the main hall. She chose a flower that was small and simple so most people wouldn’t notice it.

Misono searched the halls for a secret entrance where they could be holding her sister. She noticed Tetsu walking towards her room with a tray of food. Her heart stopped when he paused in front of the jasmine flower. Tetsu balanced the tray in one hand as he picked the flower. She began to panic after she heard a knock on her door.

Hesitantly, she slid off her bed and went to answer the knock. It was impossible for a normal human to know that the flower had magic. Misono slipped money beneath the door and hoped he would leave quickly. The money disappeared and she listened to his footsteps leave. She sighed in relief and she opened the door to bring in the food.

A jasmine flower was carefully placed next to the wrapped food and a million worries raced through her mind. Did Tetsu pick the flower and gave it to her as a message that he knew the truth. She had been careful to keep the reason she visited the onsen a secret. Misono gripped the tiny flower in her hand and stared at Tetsu’s back. She couldn’t stop herself from calling after him.

“Why?” Her voice made Tetsu pause and he looked back to her. She held the jasmine in her trembling hands and asked, “Why did you give this to me?”

“I thought the flower was pretty and it would cheer you up.” His answer confused her. Tetsu returned to her door to speak with her. “You’ve stayed here for a few days but it doesn’t seem like you’re on vacation. You never leave the onsen, let alone your room. The maids told me that you want to be left alone in your room. Sometimes, people come here to hide.”

He touched the soft petal of the flower and said, “I can’t pry into my customers’ lives so I won’t ask you about your situation. I just want you to know that we won’t tell anyone you’re here and we’ll keep you safe. Our customer’s comfort is the _White Waters Hot Spring’s_ top priority. I hope the flower makes you feel better. Though, I don’t know how a flower was able to grow in the hall. We should have someone check out the flooring.”

“I don’t think it’s anything to worry about. Maybe a customer dropped the flower in the hall and it got caught in a crack in the floor.” She quickly thought of a lie. While the lie was outlandish, Tetsu seemed like a trusting person who would believe her. Misono felt a little guilty for the deception since he was genuinely kind. On the other hand, she needed to find her sister.

“Thank you for the flower, Tetsu.” She said and lifted the jasmine to her nose. “What made you choose this flower? It’s small and plain and others would overlook it.”

“I don’t know and I don’t think there’s a particular reason I picked it. But, I don’t think it’s plain. Jasmines symbolize grace for a reason.” He smiled softly and her heart quickened at the sight. His neutral expression rarely changed and it was the first time she saw him smile. “Do you like flowers?”

“They’re nice. Thank you. Well, I should go eat before my food gets cold.” She quickly excused herself and returned to her room.

* * *

Most people were asleep around midnight but Misono made certain that the hall was empty before she left her room. She would meet Mahiru in the alley next to the onsen each night and tell her what she found. Since this was her first mission, her friends were concerned for her safety. They agreed that she would contact them so they’ll know that she’s safe.

Misono stopped in the hall when she saw Tetsu standing at the front desk. He thought that she was hiding from someone in the onsen and he would question why she would leave. She used her ability as a fairy to become smaller and she walked out of the building. She only had one wing so she couldn’t fly. The short distance was like a long journey to her.

The cold air made her shiver and she hugged the Abel doll close to her. She had modified the toy to be a communicator and each vigilante had one. The doll she held had a jasmine flower tucked into its braid and it made her think of Tetsu. It was easy to see how hard he worked to make his customers happy and the onsen was important to him. Would he risk the onsen’s safety by working with Hugh or C3?

She entered the alley and returned to her regular size. Misono leaned against the wall and waited for Mahiru to arrive. She wished she had more information to give Mahiru and find where her sister was. A part of her felt selfish. She wanted to save Mikuni but another part of her thought the mission was her chance to prove herself. The vigilantes appreciated her talent with computers and plants and they never called her weak.

Misono wanted to feel like a valuable member of their group.

She heard someone approach her and she turned in their direction. Misono immediately knew that the person wasn’t Mahiru and she immediately hid in the shadows of a garbage can. She didn’t recognize the man who entered the alley but she knew it was best to be cautious. She could easily hide by turning small again but she didn’t want anyone to discover that she was a fairy.

A force shoved her forward and she crashed into the ground roughly. She was confused by the sudden push and she looked back to see a hooded man walk through the wall. From his uniform, she immediately knew that he was from C3. Misono took the jasmine flower from Abel’s hair and slammed her hand against the ground.

Vines burst from the dirt and attacked the man. She wasn’t a skill fighter like Licht but she hoped she could hold back the C3 member until her friends came. Misono winced when a second man kicked her back. She managed to catch herself on the dumpster and she raised her hand to summon another attack. While her vines restrained them, she took on the form of a fairy. It would be more difficult for them to catch her once she was the size of a thimble.

If only she could fly and escape. Misono darted beneath the dumpster and began to create a hole in the ground so she could evade them underground. As she started to climb into the tunnel she made, she heard a struggle. The men from earlier briefly screamed before they were knocked to the ground. She thought Mahiru had arrived for their meeting and took out the men.

Her eyes widened at the sight of a gargoyle standing over the unconscious men. The stone beast looked down at her and asked in a soft voice. “Are you okay, Misono? I assumed you were hiding from someone dangerous but I didn’t expect that it would be C3. I’ll have Hugh change these men’s memories so they won’t know you’re here. He’s hiding from them too.”

“I didn’t sense another supernatural creature while I was staying in the onsen.” She was still trying to make sense of what happened. Tetsu was a gargoyle and he knew about Hugh. He placed his open hand in front of her and she stepped onto his palm. He lifted her and she felt safe in his hand. She trusted that he wouldn’t hurt her since he protected her from the C3 members.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt his gentle touch against her shoulder. “Did C3 hurt you?”

Misono realized that he was staring at her single wing and felt self-conscious. She changed into her human form. Tetsu was holding her in his palm and her sudden transformation almost caused her to crash to the ground. He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and held her against his chest. She felt small and delicate yet there was a strength in her eyes.

Their gaze met and she said, “It happened a long time ago. My sister saved me before C3 could take the other. I don’t wish to speak about this in front of these men. Can we go back inside?”

“Mikuni Alicein? She visited us to speak with Hugh. I recognized your family’s name but I didn’t know you two were sisters.” Tetsu spread his wings and lifted them into the sky. Misono instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck, worried that she might fall. “We can talk privately in the sky. My onsen is a safe place for creatures like you and your sister. We have enchanted stones that can hide your spiritual energy from C3. Mikuni wanted to buy a few stones from us.”

“Do you know why she wanted the stone or where she went after she visited you? I’m searching for her.” She explained the events that led to her visiting the onsen. Misono was disappointed when he shook his head. She leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed heavily. She looked up at the moon and said, “I’ve never flown before. It’s nice.”

“It’s my job to provide good service to our customers.” He said and looked down at her. “I’ll help you search for you sister.”


End file.
